From DE 19 06 426 A, a self-inking stamp with upper inking is known in which a type unit with a set of bands is passed through by a turning axle (control axle) which turning axle is secured on its two ends on an external actuating bow by means of bushing-shaped axle-securing members, termed bearing bushings there. The turning axle is movable in a stamp housing along control slots upon pressing down the actuating bow relative to the stamp housing, in which case then the type unit is displaced downwards and, at the same time, is pivoted by 180° from an upper inking position into a lower stamp imprint position. The axle securing members are formed by a simple, smooth tubular body, which is followed outwardly by a radial flange projection that contacts the outer side of the respective leg of the actuating bow. These known axle securing members must be seated on the turning axle with an intimate frictional fit, which may be a problem since, usually, the turning axle is made of steel having a smooth surface and the axle securing members are made of a synthetic material of comparatively high strength and rigidity, respectively, so that due to production tolerances or due to wear during the use of the stamp, the tight fit of the bushing-shaped axle securing parts on the turning axle is not ensured. Moreover, in known stamps it is provided for the turning axle to be designed with a broadened head on one, which head is contacted by the adjacent axle securing member, which does result in an improved safety when the turning axle is held in the bow, yet it also means objectionable additional expenditures during production of the turning axle.
In WO 99/16624, a self-inking stamp with a turning mechanism is disclosed, the turning axle of which is secured in the legs of said bow with the help of shaped bodies which are snapped into recesses of the legs of the actuating bow. In its secured state, the turning axle is partially mounted in the respective leg and partially mounted on said shaped body, the leg having a bearing shell which engages in a peripheral groove of the turning axle, and wherein the turning axle and the bearing shell are kept in mutual engagement by the inserted shaped body. By the fact that the bearing of the turning axle is respectively effected by two separate structural components, i.e. the bearing shell and the shaped body, these two structural components as well as the opening in the leg of the bow must be produced quite accurately in order to ensure an adequate rotational mounting of the turning axle.
Finally, from WO 00/21759 A, an axle securing means for an end of a turning axle in an opening in a leg of an actuating bow of a self-inking stamp is known, wherein the axle securing member proper is an external ring which is segmented and which engages in a groove of the turning axle by means of radial inner flange parts and which ring, preferably, is integrally formed with a bearing bushing part. This bearing bushing part itself, however, is designed with a smooth inner surface. In this embodiment, however, because of the necessarily short lever arms, the ring segments serving as snap-in elements are comparatively difficult to dimension with regard to the elastic deformation required for snapping-in.